Une déesse et un possédé
by Koba54
Summary: Quand Jackson rencontre Sati ou... non, ça ne résume ABSOLUMENT PAS ce qu'il y a dans cette histoire. Vous y trouverez, du sang, des fleurs, et des sectes barbares qui font des sacrifices humains. On reste en T, cela dit. Sati/Jack ou SatiXJack, à vous de voir. Cadeau de Noël pour Rain on your back


**Une déesse et un possédé**

_._

_Joyeux Noël Rain!_

_**Disclaimer: **Shaman King est l'oeuvre de Hiroyuki Takei._

_**Rating: T**_

_**Note:** Ecrit sous l'influence des Contes de la fée verte. Après réflexion, cet OS doit aussi sans doute pas mal de trucs à Indiana Jones et le temple perdu... ^^ C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple. Et du coup j'ai employé un style très différent de d'habitude..._

_**Note 2:** Les rituels et coutumes sont totalement inventés: le personnage du début est sous l'emprise d'une secte zarbie dérivée du culte hindou._

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Dès que l'on arrive aux abords de la ville, une puanteur atroce vous prend à la gorge. Le jeune homme se rappelle l'avoir sentie à plusieurs kilomètres. C'est l'un des seuls souvenirs de son existence passée. Le reste s'est noyé dans les flots boueux du fleuve et dans le sang épais des sacrifices.

Le jeune adepte s'agenouille sur la pierre froide. La statue de la déesse danse au-dessus de lui. Il se sent minuscule, devant l'idole massive à la face grimaçante. Des lumignons sont nichés dans ses orbites creusées, et leurs flammes mouvantes donnent un éclat sinistre à son regard. Sa langue démesurée serpente hors de sa bouche bordée de crocs. Des guirlandes de fleurs odorantes s'entrelacent sur sa poitrine et recouvrent les colliers de crânes, attributs traditionnels de la déesse. Ce sont ses seuls vêtements: glorieuse dans sa nudité, elle orne ses multiples bras de bracelets et brandit un sabre de pierre gigantesque. Saisi de respect autant que de crainte, le jeune homme se prosterne, le front contre les dalles du sol.

Il interrompt sa prière au moment où il entend que l'on pénètre dans le sanctuaire. Pudique, il n'aime pas être observé durant ses dévotions. Alors, lentement, il inspire le parfum de fleur, de poussière, de sang, de vapeur, d'encens qui nimbe la statue et se relève. Déjà, on entend les chants vespéraux, appelant au sacrifice. Le jeune homme contemple une dernière fois la déesse Kali avant de se retirer.

En quittant le sanctuaire, un léger frisson parcours son échine: ce soir, pour la première fois, il sera autorisé à assister au rituel.

.

Le jeune homme n'a pas toujours vécu ainsi. Ni même en ces lieux. La Ville, abîme grouillant de putréfaction l'a voracement englouti dans ses replis filamenteux et, telle la montagne, ne recrache jamais ceux qu'elle prend. Perdu dans les profondeurs de cette gangrène humaine à l'atmosphère viciée, il a saisi la seule main qui s'était tendue vers lui. Car les mendiants, ici, sont bien trop nombreux pour qu'on leur prête attention à tous. Or cette main fut la paume de pierre ensanglantée de Kali. Longue, mince et puissante, elle enfonça ses ongles crochus dans la chair tendre du malheureux et lui insuffla dès lors le poison noir du fanatisme.

.

Le jeune homme fixe, au loin, le cadavre. Ou plutôt le presque-cadavre. Etendu sur la pierre, les bras en croix, on l'a placé aux pieds de la déesse, là où l'on trouve d'ordinaire une représentation de son époux Shiva, gisant et suppliant. Il lui reste encore assez de force pour émettre un râle sourd de temps en temps. Mais avec son sang, qui coule en rigole jusque dans le creuset et se déverse aux pieds de l'idole, s'égoutte aussi sa vie. Autour du sacrifié, les mélopées vibrantes, montant des gorges des fidèles, se sont tues. Le jeune homme est le seul à être resté après la cérémonie, fasciné par le lent basculement de l'offrande humaine vers la mort. Le supplicié a tout d'abord hurlé, s'est débattu, mais l'on n'échappe pas aux bras voraces de la déesse de la destruction. A présent, son voyage va prendre fin, sous les yeux du novice que l'on a intronisé ce soir-même au temple.

Le silence s'installe. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux, immobile. Soudain, un trottinement incongru le tire de sa méditation. Un animal? Non. Une jeune fille.

Une jeune femme, en réalité. Mais elle est si mince et si frêle, dans sa robe légère, qu'on ne lui donnerait guère plus de seize ans. Elle avance de quelques pas et se campe devant la statue, droite et fière. Ce n'est pas une adepte: elle ne se prosterne pas.

Sa présence est si incongrue que le jeune homme n'émet pas le moindre son. En tant que novice, il s'est retranché sur le côté de la salle pour la cérémonie. Il se tient dans l'ombre, immobile, et la jeune fille ne le voit pas. D'ailleurs, son attention semble accaparée par le moribond crucifié aux pieds de Kali.

Elle s'approche lentement, grave. Le jeune homme, stupéfait, la laisse faire. Soudain elle s'agenouille devant le mourrant. Sur son visage se peint une expression à laquelle il ne trouve qu'un seul nom et qui le laisse pantois.

De la compassion.

La beauté de ses traits est telle qu'elle semble transfigurée. Retenant son souffle, le jeune homme la voit clore ses paupières un instant, les rouvrir et plonger dans le regard du sacrifié. Celui-ci a cessé de gémir. Alors, elle pose une paume fraîche et douce – il ne peut pas la sentir, mais il est certain que le toucher de cette femme ne peut être que frais et doux –, sur la joue de l'homme et murmure quelques paroles de réconfort. Sa voix est claire comme de l'eau. Le son de ses paroles suffit à l'apaiser. Puis, de son autre main, le jeune homme la voit tirer un poignard d'argent. La lame tinte comme elle l'élève au-dessus de sa tête. D'un geste, elle l'abat et plante l'arme dans la gorge du mourant.

Sa tâche accomplie, elle tire le poignard de la blessure, l'essuie sur les vêtements du mort et la range. Puis elle joint ses mains et prie pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle se relève et s'en va, aussi discrètement qu'elle est venue.

Le jeune homme reprend son souffle, encore incertain de ce à quoi il vient d'assister.

Il ne lance pas d'alerte. Il ne la dénonce pas. Il ne fait rien d'autre que s'approcher du cadavre du sacrifié et le regarder. Ses traits sont à présent apaisés par la délivrance de la mort.

Ce jour-là, le jeune homme a découvert une chose: pour la première fois de sa vie trop tôt arrosée de sang, il vient de voir quelqu'un commettre un meurtre par simple bonté d'âme.

.

L'image de la jeune femme venue abréger les souffrances du mourrant, au mépris du danger, le hante sans cesse. Le jeune novice ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser, jour et nuit. Et quand il dort, il en rêve.

A présent qu'il est initié, il peut se rendre au temple quand il en a envie. Il y passe des journées entières, à espérer que la jeune fille revienne. Pour quelle raison le ferait-elle? Il n'en sait rien, il n'y a aucune logique à son désir, il n'éprouve rien d'autre que le profond besoin de revoir la fragile et magnifique apparition. Le temple est le seul lieu où il peut espérer la retrouver.

Alors, insidieusement, le jeune homme commence à se défaire de l'influence noire et tentaculaire de la sanglante déesse Kali.

.

Les jours passent et, lors d'un nouveau sacrifice, le jeune homme sent son cœur battre. C'est pour ce soir. Elle reviendra ce soir, il en est certain.

Son intuition se révèle exacte. Alors qu'il attend, solitaire, au son des râles de la nouvelle victime, un frémissement de l'air, une impression de chaleur, un frisson brûlant sur sa nuque lui fait prendre conscience de sa présence. Et le miracle se reproduit.

La jeune fille s'approche, comme la dernière fois, apaise le mourrant d'une carresse et met fin à ses souffrances.

Cette fois, le jeune homme se lève et s'avance. Elle sursaute et se retourne, sur ses gardes. Son poignard trempé de sang goutte. Son air déterminé prouve qu'elle s'attendait à être prise sur le fait, un jour.

Le jeune homme la contemple à visage découvert, surpris: c'est vraiment une toute jeune femme. Mais son regard est nimbé d'une sagesse sans âge.

Ils se contemplent pendant quelques secondes, mais cela pourrait faire des siècles. Lui voudrait que cela ne finisse jamais, et elle, cherche manifestement comment elle va pouvoir se sortir de là.

– Je t'ai observée, chuchote-t-il, brisant enfin le silence entre eux.

Elle ne cille pas, mais un germe de surprise s'étend dans ses yeux clairs. Finalement, il prononce la question qui lui brûle les lèvres:

– Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

Elle serre le manche de son poignard et finit par répondre:

– Parce que je n'aime pas la souffrance.

Sa voix est limpide, comme lorsqu'elle s'adresse aux victimes. Le jeune homme sent son cœur battre: jamais encore on ne lui a parlé avec tant de douceur.

– La souffrance est nécessaire, on ne peut rien contre elle, récite-t-il, incapable de prononcer d'autres mots.

– Je suis la preuve vivante que c'est faux.

Ses phrases sont trop courtes. Il voudrait qu'elle parle davantage.

– Qui es-tu? chuchote-t-il. Es-tu une déesse? Un esprit? Es-tu...

– Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, répond-elle. Déterminée à apaiser les souffrances d'autrui et à répandre la compassion sur le monde. Telle est la voie que je veux suivre.

Un bruit les fait sursauter et rompt la magie de l'instant. Ils comprennent tous deux que l'on ne va pas tarder à venir.

– Toi aussi tu souffres. Et tu as souffert, constate l'étrange jeune femme.

Une sensation de chaleur se répand en lui. Lui, souffrir? Non... mais pourtant si! Il a tant souffert qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention. D'ailleurs, personne n'y a jamais prêté attention.

– Je reviendrai, souffle alors la jeune femme.

Et soudain, en l'espace d'un battement de cil, elle disparaît.

.

Elle revient dès le lendemain. Puis le surlendemain. Puis le jour d'après. Alors qu'il n'y avait eu aucun sacrifice. C'est à cet instant que le jeune homme décide de lui accorder sa confiance. Il peut, c'est la moindre des choses, puisque c'est pour lui qu'elle est revenue.

Bientôt, la princesse – car elle ne peut rien être de moins, si elle n'est pas une déesse –, ouvre à ses yeux désillés le sentier du Bouddha. Lentement, la gangue de sang et de mort, enfoncée comme un clou empoisonné dans son crâne, se délite. La noirceur qui s'est imprimée en lui est chassée par la lumière de sa parole et par la douceur généreuse de sa tendresse.

Lorsqu'elle vient, la princesse lui parle, l'instruit, et son filet de voix, tendre, doux, aussi frais qu'un ruisseau, purifie l'âme et le corps du jeune homme.

La guérison est lente, elle le sait, mais elle ne perd pas espoir. Le danger les guette tous deux, il faut être très prudent, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. L'homme qu'elle découvre derrière cet adepte perdu, désespéré, rongé, qui se raccroche aux bras impitoyables d'une secte, est un homme bon qui mérite, comme n'importe quel être humain, d'être sauvé. La plupart des victimes de Kali, elle les achève, parce qu'on ne peut plus rien pour elles. Mais celle-ci... c'est différent. Oui, elle en est convaincue, cet homme peut être ramené dans le monde des vivants.

.

Le temps passe. Des semaines, lui semble-t-il, alors que ça ne fait que quelques jours. Déjà, il sent que son esprit est plus clair. Et il commence à craindre. On finira forcément par les découvrir. Or, il est inimaginable que la princesse termine sur les autels fumants de la sanglante déesse. Depuis qu'il la connaît, elle a changé sa vie. Il a l'impression d'avoir été ressuscité. C'est comme si les mois passés... les années peut-être, qui sait... parmi les adeptes étaient devenus du temps à part. Une parenthèse. C'est peut-être son esprit qui, redevenu rationnel, se protège. Il prend enfin conscience de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il a aidé à faire, et c'est insoutenable. Non, il ne peut pas avoir été complice de tant de meurtres, de tant de barbarie... Qu'importe, il est temps de partir. Il sent qu'il ne pourra pas rester là. Il faut qu'il s'enfuie, et que la princesse ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici. Pourtant, même s'il part, ça ne changera rien: elle continuera à venir soulager les victimes de sacrifices. Une fois, il lui a demandé pourquoi on ne pouvait pas empêcher leur mort. Elle lui a confié qu'elle se battait de toutes ses forces pour les arracher, encore vivants, des griffes de leurs bourreaux, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas toujours à temps. Un jour, elle possèdera le pouvoir de les ramener à la vie. En attendant, elle n'a que celui de les soulager dans la mort.

Le jeune homme l'écoute, émerveillé. Ressuscité, c'est bien cela. Il n'est plus le même à présent. La princesse l'a métamorphosé, l'a fait renaître. Grâce à elle, il recouvre sa liberté, son identité. Grâce à elle, maintenant, il se souvient de ce qu'il a oublié depuis si longtemps. Quelque chose que la mort, et le sang, et le noir lui avaient arraché pour mieux s'assurer de son obéissance. Grâce à elle, Jackson a retrouvé son nom.

.

Contrairement à ce que Jackson croit, on ne les découvre pas. Mais l'un des prêtres, en qui il avait autrefois toute confiance, le fait venir à part et lui confie qu'on soupçonne l'existence d'un traître dans leur confrérie.

Jackson se tait, attend de plus amples instructions. Alors le prêtre lui dit:

– Connais-tu celle que l'on nomme la princesse des Gandharas?

Jackson secoue la tête.

– Es-tu sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vue?

Nouveau signe de dénégation.

– As-tu le désir de servir notre déesse?

Le regard droit, Jackson répond que oui. Le prêtre le fait sortir. Son sourire est cordial, mais Jackson sait qu'il est perdu. Il sait qu'on l'a percé à jour. Il sait où on l'emmène.

Son dernier espoir est que, lorsqu'il agonisera sous les cendres et les fleurs, le poignard tendre de la Princesse des Gandharas viendra lui aussi lui offrir ses caresses.

.

Jackson est étendu sur l'autel. Il entend les psalmodies autour de lui. Il sent monter les vapeurs de l'encens et de la sueur des hommes, la chaleur des braises et l'odeur de l'excitation fanatique. Il entend les paroles du prêtre qui officie, celui-là même qui l'a recueilli et amené en ces lieux, celui-là même qui va tout à l'heure planter son couteau dans sa chair pour l'offrir, dépecé, à sa maîtresse. Il ferme les yeux et rend grâce pour avoir eu le temps de connaître la princesse. Pour avoir eu le temps de la découvrir, de l'aimer et de devenir réceptif à son message. Pour...

La lame tranche ses chairs en un choc glacé.

Jackson ouvre la bouche et hurle.

Comme chaque soir où il a contemplé ce spectacle ignoble, ses cris et ses suppliques lui paraissent lointains. Il n'entend plus que le chant de mort des tambours qui scandent et des mantras des fidèles qui bourdonnent.

.

Jackson va mourir. Il le sait. Il l'espère. La douleur est trop forte. Insupportable. Insurmontable. La seule chose qui permet à sa raison déjà durement éprouvée de ne pas sombrer définitivement, c'est la pensée bienfaisante que la princesse va venir pour s'occuper de lui. Lui accorder le calme et le repos des ténèbres mortelles. Rien n'est plus atroce que d'être ainsi maintenu au seuil de la vie et de la mort. Elle va venir. Elle aura pitié de lui. Elle l'aidera à mourir. Oui, elle le fera, pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas? Pourtant, Jackson doute, à présent, de mériter ce sort. Son âme est-elle assez pure? Peut-être qu'en vertu de son égarement passé, elle considérera qu'il est bon qu'il souffre. Que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. L'équilibre. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ça, justement, sa philosophie?

Jackson pousse un gémissement de désespoir.

.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il se trouve aux pieds d'un arbre. La déesse grimaçante et noire devant laquelle on l'a couché a disparu. Au-dessus de sa tête, d'innoffensives branches, chargées de feuilles vert tendre, se balancent. Un air frais caresse son visage. Un coussin d'herbe douce lui sert de couche. Le bruit d'une eau calme lui parvient.

Où est-il?

La douleur a cessé, réalise Jackson. Et à cet instant, alors qu'il s'aperçoit que la souffrance a disparu, de tout son corps, mais aussi de toute son âme, il comprend qu'il vient de mourir.

Sans savoir si elle l'entendra, il murmure une prière de remerciement à celle qui, généreuse, vient de l'exaucer.

Il va se rendormir – on est si bien sous un arbre, dans la fraîcheur de l'après-midi, lorsqu'on vient de mourir et qu'on a vécu dans un égoût boueux toute sa vie! –, mais soudain, il entend un léger bourdonnement.

Ou plutôt une voix inquiète. Oui, quelque chose qui l'appelle et qui crie! Comme c'est désagréable. Jackson voudrait chasser cette importune voix qui le dérange, telle une mouche, mais il n'y parvient pas. La voix se fait de plus en plus forte. Cette fois, il ne peut plus l'ignorer. Elle l'appelle par son nom.

C'est très étrange, d'ailleurs. Comment connaît-elle son nom? Il ne lui a jamais dit. Comment peut-elle savoir? Elle est pourtant humaine, elle a toujours insisté là-dessus. Elle lui a parlé de ses pouvoirs shamaniques. Des pouvoirs que lui aussi possède puisqu'il peut voir les esprits. Mais le don de lire dans les pensées, ça, non, elle ne l'a pas.

– Tu m'as dit ton nom pendant des heures, Jackson, tu n'étais pas conscient de ce que tu disais. Tu délirais. Maintenant, tu es hors de danger. Reviens. Reviens.

Il secoue la tête. Marmonne. Pas question.

– Reviens.

Quelle entêtée! Ne va-t-elle pas le laisser tranquille?

– Reviens-moi.

Le monde calme et tranquille, avec ses feuilles, son herbe, son bruissement de rivière, s'écroule comme un château de cartes. Jackson a l'impression de tomber dans les profondeurs du monde.

Il s'attend à avoir mal, lorsqu'il s'éveille. Pourtant, une agréable torpeur baigne son enveloppe corporelle. _Il va bien._ Les effroyables sévices laissés sur son corps par le prêtre ont disparu. Il ne souffre plus.

– Mes blessures ont été guéries... souffle-t-il.

– Oui, répond une voix douce et âgée. Vous êtes en sécurité. Reposez-vous tranquillement.

Jackson cherche l'origine de la voix inconnue et rencontre le regard bienveillant d'un vieil homme. Celui-ci se redresse du haut de sa taille minuscule, et rajuste le tissu orange qui le vêt.

– Tout vous sera bientôt expliqué, fait tranquillement le vieillard avant que Jackson ait pu poser la moindre question.

Jackson reste alors allongé, patient, jusqu'à ce que la princesse arrive.

– Je savais que tu viendrais pour moi.

Penchée sur lui, son beau visage est un tableau qu'on ne se lasse pas de contempler.

– Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie?

– Parce que, répond-elle avec lenteur et gravité, je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer.

Jackson hoche la tête et s'étonne encore de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

– Comment as-tu fait? Etait-il encore possible de me sauver?

– Tu étais presque mort.

– Alors...?

– Alors j'ai découvert le pouvoir de rendre la vie.

L'émotion qu'éprouve Jackson est alors trop intense pour qu'il la partage. Un long silence s'étire entre eux, jusqu'à ce que finalement, la question qu'il n'a jamais osé poser s'échappe de ses lèvres:

– Comment faut-il t'appeler?

Le sourire qu'elle lui adresse n'est plus le sourire d'une sainte, d'une déesse ou même d'une princesse. C'est le sourire espiègle d'une jeune femme, dont l'âge n'est pas si éloigné du sien.

– Tu peux m'appeler Sati.

.

Ce nom, qu'il ne s'est jamais habitué à lui donner, il l'assortit d'un "Maître", beaucoup plus formel. C'est que l'on ne guérit pas si facilement un homme de ses habitudes de soumission. Mais Sati accepte les siens tels qu'ils sont, avec leurs aspérités et leurs creux.

Aux yeux de tous, le lien qui unit Sati et Jackson n'est pas plus intime que ceux qu'elle a tissé avec ses autres compagnons. Nul ne se doute qu'il puisse exister davantage que de la dévotion d'un côté et de la tendresse filiale de l'autre. Pourtant, ils savent, lorsqu'ils se regardent, échangent, parlent, que leur complicité est sans pareille. Mais ils se taisent: d'un accord tacite, ils préfèrent que cela reste un secret.

Jackson sent parfois qu'il aime bien trop dangereusement Sati et que, sans doute, cet amour-là, ne peut être qu'à sens unique. Mais il garde un espoir. Et à chaque fois qu'il contemple la puissance de son mentor, de sa princesse, son cœur se gonfle d'orgueil à l'idée que c'est pour lui, et pour lui seul, qu'elle a appris sa technique de résurrection.

.


End file.
